Digimon Heat
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After becoming friends with the Digimon Tamers, they, alongside the Digidestined await the return of Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon. However, Kari, Sora, Jun and Rika and their Digimon don't show up, to which Davis, Tai, Matt, Takato and their Digimon partners go to check on them, while Impmon then shows up and explains that they are going into heat.
1. The Reveal

Nearly four years had passed since the Digidestined and their Digimon partners had defeated both MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon, two of the most evil Digimon known in both worlds, and had brought peace, as well as uniting the Digital World and the Real World.

And during those years, not only had the Digidestined kept that peace but had also made new friends, including another group of humans working alongside Digimon, known as the Digimon Tamers, a group much like the Digidestined, dedicated in protecting both worlds with their Digimon partners.

While they were taken by surprise at how Takato Matsuki, the leader of the Digimon Tamers, knew so much about them, saying that their adventures were part of a television series, Takato eventually got over being so starstruck upon meeting those who he idolized and inspired him to create Guilmon and started to treat them as his friends.

Along with Takato and his Digimon partner, Guilmon, was Henry Wong, Takato's best friend, as well as Henry's Digimon partner, Terriermon.

There was also Renamon and her Tamer, Rika Nonaka, who didn't think the Digidestined were real, due to their adventures being broadcast on TV, until she journeyed to Odaiba and found them hanging out, becoming friends sometime afterwards, despite her distant attitude.

And while both the Digidestined and Digimon Tamers had grown and matured over the last four years, out of all of the human partners, Davis Motomiya had matured the most.

Not only had Davis matured mentally, up to the point where he would try to reason with his enemies first, stopped getting into arguments with Yolei and most surprisingly called TK by his proper name, but also thanks to the hours he would spend playing soccer with Ken, Tai, Veemon, alone or anyone he could find who was willing, he was in terrific shape and his body was well developed.

While the others had matured too, Guilmon's changes were quite noticeable.

Not only had he grown, now being an inch or two taller than Renamon, as well as gaining a more muscular form, but he too had gained a greater intelligence, no longer calling Takato Takatomon or referring to himself in the third person, which seemed to have affected Takato as well, evident by a sudden growth spurt that the Gogglehead had one day.

And while Takato was taken by surprise at what had happened to his body, after Izzy examined him and Guilmon, the Digidestined of Knowledge explained that due to their close bond, Guilmon's DNA had affected Takato, which was the cause of the brunette's sudden body change.

It also made Izzy believe that Guilmon's intellect had expanded both from him maturing naturally and from his bond with Takato and would most likely affect him, Tentomon and those with a close bond with a Digimon/human partner.

And while Izzy was right, he had no idea how far it would affect some of them.

-Several days later-

Outside the gate of the Odaiba airport, the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers watched as a plane soon landed, before a familiar strawberry haired girl and her plant based Digimon approached them.

"Hey guys!" She called out happily, before saying as she wrapped her arms around Izzy and saying. "We missed you guys so much."

Izzy could only blush from the sudden embrace by the Digidestined of Sincerity.

"Same here, Mimi. I... uh... we all missed you too." Izzy replied, doing his best to hide the small blush on his face.

Mimi smiled; glad to hear that, before she turned to Takato and the others.

"You must be the Digimon Tamers Sora told me about." Mimi said, before stating in a kind and welcoming tone. "Well, any friend of Sora's is a friend to us, right Palmon?"

"Right." Palmon replied, as she too smiled, glad to see her old friends and the new ones she and Mimi would soon get to know.

However, while both were glad to see their friends, Palmon then noticed something was wrong with their reunion, making the Digimon of Sincerity ask. "But speaking of Sora, where is she?"

Her question made the group look to see no sign of the Digidestined or the Digimon of Love, before they noticed several other members of their team were missing, making Yolei question. "And for that matter fact, where is Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Rika, Renamon, Jun and Silvermon?"

"Kari's back home." Tai said, before he explained, thinking his sister's absence was because of a illness. "She said she felt quite hot, so I suggested she stay home and should try and get some rest."

"Come to think of it, when I called Jun this morning, she said she and Silvermon felt hot too and couldn't leave her bed." Matt added, concerned for his girlfriend.

That was true, Matt and Jun had been dating for several months.

After he and Sora broke up, feeling that their relationship was better when they were just friends, Jun, after becoming a Digidestined and gaining Silvermon as her Digimon partner became more focused upon her new duties, to which she stopped her flirting and her fangirl act around Matt and was eventually welcomed to the Digidestined team.

And after getting to know Jun better, not only did the Odaiba Digidestined see her as a valued ally and friend, but Matt saw her as a beautiful, young woman, causing feelings for her to develop, which lead to them going out on a date, before it wasn't long until they found love in each other's arms, just like Sora did with Tai.

While she was alright with their breakup, Tai remained with Sora to keep her company, before the leader of the older Digidestined eventually let his guard down and accidentally admitted to Sora that he loved her.

But with his confession, it gave Sora the courage to tell Tai that she loved him back, to which they too wound up as boyfriend and girlfriend, while Agumon and Gabumon wound up as the mates of Biyomon and Silvermon.

"And before I left, Rika told me that she didn't feel well too." Takato replied.

After hearing that Kari, Rika and his sister were both unwell, Davis said. "Mimi, do you think we can continue this return party later? I want to make sure Kari is ok."

Davis' question made Mimi smile and think. 'Davis, there is still part of you that hasn't changed.'

"Go right ahead." Mimi then replied, before suggesting. "Tai, Matt, Takato, you should check on your girlfriends too."

While Tai and Matt nodded in reply, Takato blushed upon hearing the Digidestined of Sincerity refer to Rika as his girlfriend.

Over the years he spent with Rika and Renamon, he and Guilmon got closer to them as friends, but due to their personalities, it was hard to know if Rika or Renamon had feelings for the brunette or his Digimon partner beyond that of a mere friendship, so neither acted on it, afraid they would ruin their relationships with the pair.

But focusing more on Rika and the possibility she had picked up a bug or infection, Takato and Guilmon said their goodbyes to the others and started to leave, before they headed back to check on Rika and Renamon, while the Digidestined left to check on their female allies.

After her friends had left, Palmon said, concerned. "I hope they'll be alright."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." A familiar male voice, which had a sly slickness to it then said.

Turning around the remaining Digidestined and Digimon Tamers saw Impmon standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, while by his side was a Digimon that looked identical to Renamon, only her fur was shaded gray and her eyes were a golden colour.

"And the boys will be pretty good too." Impmon then commented slyly, making the dark furred Renamon smirk too and say. "Sorry we were late to for this reunion, I just needed Impmon to help me with my needs."

"BlackRenamon, do you know what's wrong with Rika, Kari, Jun and Sora?" Henry asked.

"From a Digimon's point it's pretty obvious." BlackRenamon said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." Impmon then commented, before he said. "They are all going through their heat."

"Wait, what you mean they all going through their heat?" Agumon questioned, before he said. "That only happens to Digimon."

"Actually it can affect humans too. While it is rare, Digimon who build up a close bond with a human can have certain traits rub off on them and vice versa." BlackRenamon explained in reply.

"Why do you think the Goggleheads got major growth spurts all of a sudden?" Impmon asked.

Hearing that was a surprise to the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers, however, Izzy had to ask. "Wait, if the girls are going into heat, how come it doesn't seem to be affecting Mimi or Palmon?"

"While I'm sure Mimi has felt certain urges in the past, the reason she and Palmon aren't affected is because of their lack of contact with the others. After female Digimon grow close and bond, their cycle of heat normally syncs." BlackRenamon replied, before facing Mimi and Palmon, telling them. "And since you two have spent more time away from your friends, you both still enter heat whenever Palmon does."

After hearing what BlackRenamon and Impmon had told them, Henry looked at Impmon and asked. "So what happens to them?"

"Normally, when a female goes into heat, it can last a few days." Impmon began to say, before BlackRenamon embraced him and purred. "However, if they found a male to help 'relieve' them, then they would be back to their old selves in a few hours."

Except Impmon and BlackRenamon didn't tell the Digidestined or the Tamers the full effects about Digimon heat.

-With Davis and Veemon-

After the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles had arrived at the Kamiya's residence, Davis, using a key Kari had given to each of her friends, unlocked the front door and entered.

"Kari, Gatomon, we heard you guys weren't feeling well, you ok?" Davis called out.

There was no reply, which worried Davis, making him turn to Veemon and say. "Try to look for Gatomon, I'm going to look see if Kari's still home and didn't try and push herself to leaving."

"Got it." Veemon replied, watching as Davis headed off for Kari's room, while he just remained where he was, for the 'V' marked Digimon didn't need to look for Gatomon because he could smell her scent, which smelt different and made his body feel slightly funny.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Following Gatomon's scent, Veemon wound up at the door to Tai's room.

However, upon opening the door, Veemon blushed deeply at what he saw.

Before him was Gatomon, who was lying on Tai's bed, her nipples and vagina exposed, while she had her eyes closed and was rubbing her pussy with her claws.

"Oh, Veemon don't stop... That feels so good...! " Gatomon moaned out, making Veemon blush deeper, from her calling his name and knowing she was masturbating to the thought of him.

"Veemon!" Gatomon then cried out as she came, releasing her sexual fluids onto her paw, thighs, while staining the sheets beneath her.

Removing her claws from her snatch, Gatomon panted as she remained on her back.

"It's still not enough..." She moaned, her body still burning with lust, before the feline Digimon then noticed that the door was open and she wasn't alone.

"Veemon." She purred, before repositioning herself so she was on all fours, facing away from Veemon and letting him see her butt and dripping wet pussy.

His face flushed red, Veemon managed to ask. "Uhh... Gatomon what... what are you doing...?"

"Don't be shy, Veemon. I want you." Gatomon said, before commenting in a sly tone. "And it looks like part of you wants me."

Confused at first, Veemon then looked down, shocked to see his manhood had emerged from its sheath, causing him to try and cover it with his hands.

"I had no idea you were big." Gatomon said, her tone full of lust. "Now come here and make me one happy kitty."

While Veemon wanted nothing more than to join Gatomon on the bed and take her, he could smell that the Digimon of Light was in heat, making him say in reply. "I can't. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Gatomon smiled at Veemon's constant care towards her, to which she said."You wouldn't be taking advantage of me, you'd be pleasing the one who loves you."  
Hearing that stunned Veemon.

"You love me?" He asked, before having to further question. "But what about Patamon?"

Gatomon replied, as she looked Veemon straight in the eyes. "I do care for Patamon, but it's you I want. It took me several years to realize I want you and want to spend the rest of my Digital life as your mate."

Knowing it was Gatomon and not her urges talking, Veemon smiled, lowered his hands and allowing Gatomon to get another look at Veemon's manhood, before he got onto the bed and joined her.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing the back of Gatomon's neck, before he grabbed Gatomon's hips firmly and pushed his manhood into her vagina, causing the feline Digimon to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon... Ah... it's so amazing... Ah... it feels so good inside me...!" Gatomon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Veemon's cock inside of her, causing Veemon to nod and groan in agreement as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship continued pushing and pulling his dick out of Gatomon's womanhood.

Both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure as they continued to mate.

However, Gatomon's moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, and after several more minutes of Veemon's cock entering and leaving her, the feline Digimon felt herself build up for an orgasm, causing Gatomon to moan out. "Vee... Veemon... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to cum...!"

"Same here... Gatomon... I can't hold on for long... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Veemon groaned out in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood, before the Digimon of Light reached her climax moments later.

"Veemon, I... I love you...!" Gatomon cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Veemon's manhood, triggering Veemon's climax as he yelled out in pleasure and released his seed into Gatomon's womb. "I love you, too, Gatomon!"

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his manhood from out of Gatomon's threshold, before he rolled to her side and onto his back, to which Gatomon, satisfied from the orgasm Veemon had given her then snuggled up to Veemon, resting her head on his chest and began purring amorously, looking up at the Digimon of Courage and Friendship and smiled lovingly at him, while a similar V shaped mark was now on Gatomon's forehead, showing that her mind, body and very soul belonged to the Digimon of Miracles.

-With Davis-

After leaving Veemon to search for Kari, the leader of the younger Digidestined headed to Kari's room.

But just as he was about to open the door, Davis stopped when he heard Kari's voice in her room, but the strange thing he also heard was purring.

While glad to know Kari was still home, Davis thought to himself. 'I guess she still in her room, but why does it sound like she's purring?'

His curiosity getting the better of him, Davis opened the door; his thoughts conflicted upon seeing Kari and what she was doing.

Just like Gatomon, Kari too was on her bed, trying to 'relieve' herself, only the way she was doing it left Davis stunned.

Not only had Kari gained a set of cat ears, just like Gatomon's, as well as a tail, but her body seemed to take on the flexibility of a feline, evident as Kari held her right leg up, while her head was in between her legs, licking her pussy.

The combination of seeing Kari naked and her pleasuring herself caused Davis to blush deeply.

And he blushed further when Kari then stopped licking herself and looked at him.

"Davis?" Kari got out, trying to cover herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Tai told me you were sick, so I came to check on you." Davis replied, doing his best not to stare at Kari's naked form or her feline appendages.

Taking a few steps back, he then said. "Maybe I should go?"

"No!" Kari suddenly burst out, making Davis stop and listen to what the Digidestined of Light had to say. "I don't know what's wrong with my body, but it's telling me that you can help."

Hearing what Kari had told him, Davis looked at Kari, confused.

'How can I help Kari? I don't know what to do.' He asked himself.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he started to smell a sweet scent filling the room, which was coming from Kari, but he didn't know.

'What is that sweet smell? It's making me feel warm.' Davis thought, feeling the warmth inside his body, especially around his crotch, wanting to get out.

Feeling hotter, Davis took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his well-developed chest to Kari and making her blush, while she could feel her pussy getting wetter.

"H... how can I help you, Kari?" Davis then asked, looking at Kari, who moaned in reply. "Please, Davis… Take me, make love to me..."

Davis blushed further from when Kari had asked him, before saying, doing his best to resist from climbing right on top of her. "I can't. Tai will never forgive me if he found out."

"It's ok, Davis... I want this..." Kari told Davis, before she told him. "I do love Tai, and I am happy he cares so much about me, but he has to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore... I have needs now, and right now I need you..."

"Please, Davis..." She then begged, looking at Davis with a great amount of longing and love for him.

The combination of the heat he felt and Kari's words, made Davis give in, to which he smiled and nodded, making Kari smile back, while her tail waved around joyously as the Digidestined of Miracles joined Kari on her bed, moved up to her and then engaged her in a deep and loving kiss.

Davis heard Kari purring while they were kissing, encouraging him to continue as his left hand moved over Kari's chest, grabbing her right boob.

Feeling Davis' hand on her breast, Kari broke from Davis' lips and moan out. "Oh, Davis, that... that feels so good...!"

Hearing that, Davis smiled before he resumed his actions, continuing to rub and massage Kari's breasts, while moving his head over to her neck and began to kiss around her collarbone.

As much as Kari was enjoying the sensations of pleasure Davis was giving her, part of her wanted to return the pleasure, to which she used what concentration she had to move her tail down Davis' back and pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his member.

Kari pulled Davis away from her, making Davis think he had done something wrong.

But looking at Kari, he could just see her smiling at him.

"Davis, you're making me feel so good. Let me return the favour." She said, before placing her hands onto Davis' chest, gently pushing him back on the bed and getting on top of him, letting the Digidestined of Light see all of Davis' naked body, including his nine-inch manhood.

"Oh, Davis... I had no idea you were so big." Kari purred, before moving her head down to Davis' manhood and started to kiss and lick around the tip, causing Davis to groan in surprise and pleasure.

"Kari... Ah... that feels so good... Ah!" Davis groaned, unable to control himself as he placed his hands on Kari's head, causing the Digidestined of Light to move her mouth over Davis' manhood, which made him groan louder and made Kari mentally smile, knowing that the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

For a few minutes, Kari continued to suck Davis off, until the leader of the Digidestined groaned out, feeling he was soon unable to contain his pleasure. "Kari... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come soon...!"

Hearing his warning just encouraged Kari to continue, to which the Digidestined of Light increased her pace until she felt Davis' cock quiver in her mouth.

And then, with one loud groan of pleasure, the Digidestined of Miracles had his climax, groaning Kari's name loudly as he released his load into Kari's mouth, which she gladly swallowed.

Removing her lips from Davis' manhood, showing it was still hard, Kari smiled at Davis.

"You taste sweet." She told him, causing another surge of lust to overcome him.

Wanting more, Davis grabbed Kari's hips, repositioned the Digidestined of Light so she was back on the bed, while he was on top of her.

Davis and Kari looked deeply into each other's eyes, reflecting the love and lust for one another, in which, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then inserted his manhood into Kari's vagina, making Kari moan from the sensation, until Davis reached her hymen.

Stopping, Davis was unsure if he and Kari were ready, but got his answer when Kari kissed his cheek and told him. "It's ok, Davis. Please, continue."

The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, trusting Kari, gently thrust forward, breaking Kari's hymen and causing the Digidestined of Light to cry from the pain as her and Davis' virginity were gone forever.

"Kari, are you alright?" Davis asked in a concerned tone, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said, with the same amount of concern for his girl. "I can stop if you..."

However, Kari interrupted and said. "Please don't... I just have to get used to you being inside me..."

Knowing Kari wanted this just as much as him, Davis nodded his head, before he started to gently pull his manhood out of Kari's vagina, until only the head of his manhood was in her pussy and then started to gently thrust inside of her again.

Soon, Davis started to thrust his manhood in and out of Kari at a good and steady pace, causing the Digidestined of Light to moan out in pleasure as the pain had subsided and felt nothing but pleasure.

"Davis... Oh, Davis... it no longer hurts…. it feels amazing...!" Kari then moaned out, encouraging the leader of the younger Digidestined to increase the pace of his thrusts, while pushing his cock deeper into Kari's folds, making him groan at the tightness of her pussy.

However, after an hour of feeling nothing but pleasure, both started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer, causing Davis to groan out. "Ah, I... I can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... I... I'm going to cum too...!" Kari moaned in reply.

The leader of the Digidestined and the Digidestined of Light continued for a few more minutes, until Kari felt her peak.

And, with one huge erotic scream, Kari had her orgasm, releasing her cum all over Davis' manhood, which sent Davis over the edge, causing him to groan out, while he filled Kari's womb with his seed.

After Davis and Kari had their orgasms, both collapsed, Kari onto her back, while Davis fell on top of Kari.

For a few minutes, both laid in place as their bodies demanded oxygen, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then rolled onto his back and smiled, not only from making love with the girl of his dreams but the fact Kari then snuggled up onto his chest, purring amorously.

Finding Kari's cat-like features quite adorable, Davis was unable to help himself as his right hand moved up, behind Kari's head and began to rub and scratch her right ear, causing Kari to purr and nuzzle deeper into Davis' chest, which made Davis continue to smile, both from Kari's affection and knowing he had finally claimed her heart.


	2. Love and Inner Beauty

-With Tai and Agumon-

Just like Davis and Veemon, so too did Tai, using a spare key he got from his girlfriend, enter the Takenouchi household, before he and Agumon entered, both hoping that Sora and Biyomon were all right.

"Sora, are you home?" Tai asked aloud.

But there was no reply.

Worried for them, Tai and Agumon walked inside, closing the door behind them, before the Digidestined of Courage went to Sora's room, thinking that would be the most likely location of his girlfriend, while Agumon, picking up Biyomon's scent, made his way to the guest bedroom.

Neither aware of what they were to find or experience.

Entering her room, Tai looked around and, other than Sora's clothing scattered on the floor, found it empty.

"Sora, it's Tai. Are you in here?" He asked, his tone full of concern for her.

Getting no reply, Tai was about to leave and see if Agumon was doing any better.

But, just as he turned around, Tai stopped when he heard someone was crying

"Sora?"

Following the small sounds of sobbing, lead him to the bathroom, where he knocked on the door and asked. "Sora, are you ok?"

"T... Tai...?" He heard the voice of his girlfriend hesitantly ask.

"I... I'm fine... Please leave..." She then said, while her tone remained dreary.

Tai just looked at the bathroom door, confused.

"It sounds like you not ok." Tai commented, before saying gently. "Sora, please open the door. Whatever's wrong, I can help you."

Hesitantly, Sora slowly opened the door, then allowing Tai to see why she wanted to be alone.

Before him, Sora stood, completely naked, only she had pink feathers that drooped down her arms, while Tai also noticed several feathers had grown out from her lower back.

"Sora..." Tai could only say, making the Digidestined of Love look away.

"Please leave me alone Tai." Sora pleaded, before she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know you think I'm ugly."

Continuing to look away from Tai as sorrow remained in her, it was lifted when the Digidestined of Courage then walked up to her, gently placed his hand on her cheek and made her look at him, seeing nothing but warmth and comfort in his eyes.

"You look beautiful. Sora, were you scared that I wouldn't love you on how you look?" Tai asked, before he told her in all honesty. "I love you, Sora, and I will always love you."

His words touched Sora's heart, making her tear up in joy.

"Oh, Tai..." Sora said, before the Digidestined of Love wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him deeply, causing Tai to close his eyes, wrap his arms around Sora's waist and kiss her back.

Continuing to kiss Sora, Tai moved his hands down on Sora's back, accidently brushing them against her tail feathers and causing the Digidestined of Love to break from their kiss and moan.

"Sorry." Tai quickly got out, thinking he accidently hurt Sora.

However, Sora just smiled.

"It's ok, Tai. I'm fine. My body just feels more sensitive is all." She explained, before the Digidestined of Love gained a lustful look.

"And that's not the only thing my body feels." Sora then said in a seductive tone as she grabbed Tai's right hand, removed it from her waist and walked around him, leading the Digidestined of Courage out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

After entering her bedroom and letting go of Tai's hand, Sora laid on her bed, spreading her legs out and allowing Tai to see her pussy, as well as how wet it was.

"Come on, Tai. You know it's rude to keep a girl waiting." She purred, while making a motion with her index finger for Tai to join her.

Seeing his girl naked and enticing him to come, Tai was unable to hold back a sly smile as he then ditched his clothing, letting it fall to the floor, and letting Sora see her boyfriend's naked body and his hard member.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do it?" Tai had to ask, making the Digidestined of Love smile again at how caring her boyfriend was.

But feeling a great desire building up inside her, Sora replied. "Nothing would make me happier."

Tai nodded in reply, before he joined Sora on her bed, got on top of her, lined up his dick with Sora's snatch, before pushing forward, causing the Digidestined of Love to moan out, feeling Tai's cock enter her.

"Oh, Tai...!" Sora moaned, loving the feeling as he started to enter her, while Tai groaned in pleasure, feeling the tightness of Sora's pussy clamping around his manhood the deeper he entered.

After all his length was inside of her, Tai started to move in and out, causing Sora to wrap her arms around Tai's neck and her legs around his waist, while the Digidestined of Love continued moaning in pleasure.

"Tai… Oh, Tai… I love you so much…!" Sora moaned out as she and her boyfriend continued their lovemaking, causing Tai to continue thrusting his manhood in and out of Sora and groan in reply. "I love you... I love you, too, Sora, and I will never stop...!"

Continuing, Tai and Sora made love, causing the world around them to fade, as they both felt nothing but pleasure and nothing but each other mattered.

However, Tai, eventually feeling his release, groaned out. "Sora... I'm going to cum soon...!"

Hearing that, Sora moaned in reply. "Me too... Ah... Tai, I'm cumming too...!"

After several more thrusts, both Tai and Sora cried out in pleasure as they had their orgasms, Tai filling Sora with his seed, while Sora's sexual fluids covered Tai's manhood.

But after Tai had removed his dick from Sora, the Digidestined of Love wanted more, to which she caught Tai off guard and flipped them over so she was on top of him and began kissing around his neck and chest.

With each kiss, Tai could feel his arousal increasing, while Sora moved down Tai's body, until she had reached his manhood, which was still hard.

Licking her lips lustfully, Sora gently traced her index finger around the tip, wiping up any escaping pre-cum, before she lowered her head, wrapped her lips around Tai's cock and gave him a loving blowjob, making Tai groan in pleasure.

As Sora continued sucking Tai off, her fingers moving down to her pussy as she began pleasuring herself alongside her boyfriend, Tai groaned out, rubbing the back of her head encouragingly. "That's it, Sora… Ah... You are so good...!"

While Sora was glad to hear that Tai was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him, there was part of her, as well as Tai, that wondered how Agumon and Biyomon were doing. After they had their good time they lay down on the bed they hold each other they fell asleep tai felt warm from Sora feathers

-With Agumon and Biyomon-

While Tai and Sora were in her room, in the midst of lust and pleasure, so too had Agumon and Biyomon given into their urges, to which Biyomon was resting on her stomach, moaning loudly, while Agumon was behind her, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of her tight pussy.

Just like Tai, Agumon found Biyomon naked, but instead of hiding it, she presented herself, wanting nothing more than to feel Agumon inside of her, making Agumon comply as he joined her on the bed, allowed his member to emerge from its sheath, before inserting it inside of Biyomon's snatch.

"Agumon... Oh, Agumon, that feels amazing... so good... Ah... Please don't stop...! " Biyomon moaned out, causing Agumon to groan in reply. "Don't sell yourself short, Biyomon... Ah... Your pussy is so tight...!"

Wanting nothing more than to help Biyomon with her heat, Agumon increased the pleasure of the avian Digimon as he grabbed her hips tighter and pushed his member deeper into Biyomon's folds, making her gasp and moan loudly.

Continuing for as long as he could, Agumon then groaned out, feeling he was close to his release. "B... Biyomon... I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!"

Biyomon could only nod in reply, feeling she too was close to cumming.

And then, with a loud cry, Biyomon then had her climax, cumming all over Agumon's manhood and staining the bedsheets beneath her, while Agumon, unable to hold back, then had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Biyomon's waiting womb.

After the feel of their climaxes wore off, Agumon removed his cock from Biyomon, who collapsed onto her stomach, letting out a satisfied sigh as she did.

"Amazing as always..." She panted, making Agumon smile.

"So were you." The Digimon of Courage replied.

About to get off the bed, Agumon asked. "Do you think we should check on Tai and Sora?"

But before Biyomon could answer, both heard Sora's voice.

"Oh, Tai!" She cried out, making Biyomon smile before she sat up, wrapped her wings around Agumon and commented. "I think they'll be fine."

Agumon smiled back at Biyomon, before he laid her down onto the bed, climbed on top of her and inserted his manhood back inside of her, making Biyomon moan, while both knew they were in for a long and passionate afternoon.

-After few hours-

Agumon and Biyomon were lying down on the bed, holding each other in a loving embrace.

Breaking the silence, Agumon asked. "How do you feel now?"

"Much better. Thank you." Biyomon replied, grateful Agumon had helped her through her heat and kissed his cheek.

Agumon smiled at Biyomon, before he replied. "It was my pleasure. I love you, Biyomon."

"I love you, too, Agumon. " Biyomon replied, her tone full of love, before she kissed the Digimon of Courage, which he returned, before both fell asleep.

-Several hours earlier-

Matt and Gabumon had just arrived to the residence of the Motomiya's, to which Matt was about to unlock the door, only to find someone had forgot to lock it on their way out.

"Davis." Matt sighed. "I can not believe he forgot to lock the door."

Gabumon nodded in agreement with Matt, before the duo they walked inside the apartment and found Silvermon, on the couch, pleasuring herself, leaving Matt and Gabumon in shock

Sensing she was no longer alone, Silvermon removed her face from her crotch and looked up, blushing beet red to see Matt and Gabumon staring at her.

Breaking the silence, Silvermon spoke first.

"Matt, Gabumon, I must apologize for you seeing me like this." She said, continuing to blush.

"It was our fault, we should've knocked." Gabumon replied, doing his best not to look at Silvermon's exposed form.

"Uhh... Silvermon can you tell us what you were doing and where Jun is?" Matt then ask.

While his question made Silvermon blush, she knew she had to inform the Digidestined of Friendship on what was happening.

"This is hard for me to say, but right now I am in heat." Silvermon managed to tell Matt and Gabumon, before she said. "And being partners with Jun, it has affected her too."

Matt blushed a little at what Silvermon had told him.

But still worried for her, the Digidestined of Friendship then asked. "So where is Jun now?"

"Right now she is trying to fight her heat with a cool shower." Silvermon replied.

Now knowing Jun's location, Matt said. "I'm going to check on her, to make sure she's ok."

With that, Matt headed out of the lounge room and to the bathroom, leaving Gabumon and Silvermon alone.

While both continued to blush, Gabumon from seeing Silvermon naked and Silvermon blushing from her embarrassment that she was unable to control her urges, the silver furred fox blush deepened when the Digimon of Friendship joined her on the couch, before he suddenly laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"Gabumon, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I can see and smell you need release, so I want to help." Gabumon replied, which caused Silvermon to say, feeling like she was just using him. "Gabumon, you don't have to do this."

"It's ok, Silvermon. I want to do this because I love you." Gabumon then told Silvermon, before the Digimon of Friendship claimed Silvermon's lips in a loving kiss, which made her cheeks flush, before she then kissed Gabumon back.

Breaking from the kiss, the Digimon of Friendship brought his head down to the left side of Silvermon's neck and began to kiss, lick and bite lightly around it, which made the fox Digimon moan out in pleasure.

And Silvermon's pleasure only increased when Gabumon placed his paws on her breasts and began to fondle them, while he moved his downwards and began licking between her breasts.

"Oh, Gabumon... Ah... What you're doing... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Good..." Silvermon moaned in pleasure.

But after several minutes, Gabumon, feeling his own urges taking him over, decided it was time for a change of position, in which he ceased his actions on the silver coloured Digimon's breasts, gently sat on her stomach, which caused Silvermon's arousal to increase at the sight of Gabumon's unsheathed member, before the Digimon of Friendship placed his paws on the sides of Silvermon's breasts, placed his dick between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which caused his penis to slide between Silvermon's breasts and gave him a great amount of pleasure.

As Gabumon continued to squeeze Silvermon's breasts as his manhood slid between them, Silvermon smiled, as the only thing that mattered to her was Gabumon and how she could please him, in which the fox Digimon brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Gabumon's cock, which caused him to groan in approval.

With the added pleasure of Silvermon's wet tongue on his penis, Gabumon then groaned out. "Silvermon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Unable to contain himself, Gabumon let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he came, coating Silvermon in his cum, which only made her happy to see that her body had satisfied Gabumon's, but before she could say a single word or even move, the Digimon of Friendship quickly grabbed onto Silvermon's hips and repositioned her, so she was on all fours and moaned out loudly as his cock entered the fox Digimon's vagina.

Gabumon felt great amounts of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Silvermon's threshold and moaned out. "Silvermon... Oh, yes... It feels so good..."

Gabumon then began to thrust his member in and out of Silvermon's pussy and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, making Silvermon moan loudly, as Gabumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

But after several more minutes of Gabumon's member entering and leaving her, Silvermon then felt herself build up to an orgasm, while Gabumon was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief, to which they couldn't take anymore, causing Silvermon to then let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Gabumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

Silvermon's released her sexual fluids, covering Gabumon's member, while Gabumon released his seed into Silvermon, before the Digimon of Friendship gently bit the left side of Silvermon's neck, officially marking her as his.

-With Matt-

After leaving Gabumon and Silvermon alone, the Digidestined of Friendship made his way through the Motomiya's apartment and to the bathroom.

Hearing the sound of water pouring, Matt opened the door and blushed at what was inside.

While he had seen Jun naked before, the fact she was masturbating, and was sporting a set a silver fox ears and a tail caught the Digidestined of Friendship off guard.

But remembering that she was being affected by Silvermon's heat, guessing the fox-like appearance was another side effect, the Digidestined of Friendship, wanting to help his girl, relieved himself of his clothing, stripping down until he was completely naked.

In the shower, Jun, too distracted by the heat in her body that wouldn't go away, then gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, making the moron haired girl turn her head.

"Matt?" Jun asked. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Davis told me you weren't feeling like yourself. And after Silvermon explained that her urges were affecting you too, I decided to join you." Matt replied.

From what Matt had told her, Jun was unsure how to reply.

And before she could so much as say a word, the marron haired girl was silenced when Matt gently placed his right hand under Jun's chin, lifted her head up and met his in a deep and passionate kiss.

Her cheeks flushed from Matt's kiss, but his lips feeling so good on hers', Jun melted into the kiss, returning it with the same emotions administered by her boyfriend.

As the pair continued, Matt increased Jun's pleasure as he moved his left hand over Jun's body and began to massage her left breast, while removing his right hand from her chin, down her body and to her womanhood, before thrusting his fingers in and out of Jun's pussy, making her wetter and wetter, while increasing her pleasure and making her moan in her boyfriend's mouth.

Breaking from their kiss, the Digidestined of Friendship, wanting to continue filling Jun with pleasure, then moved her until she was back to the wall, before Matt moved his head down Jun's body, to her pussy, which he began to lick, which caused the maroon haired girl to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh, that's it... Oh, Matt... Ah... You are so good...!" Jun moaned.

Unable to control herself, Jun placed her hands on the back of Matt's head, messing up his hair, while his tongue went deeper inside of her.

But soon, Jun, unable to contain her pleasure, screamed out Matt's name erotically as she experienced her orgasm, filling Matt's mouth with her love juices, most of which he swallowed, while the remainder of her fluids landed onto the shower floor, before being washed away down the drain.

After making her cum, Matt then stood back up and gave Jun some room, as she recovered from the incredible orgasm the Digidestined of Friendship had given her.

"Did you enjoy that?" Matt then asked.

"I... I did..." Jun replied, before looking down and taking in the sight of Matt's fully erect manhood.

Feeling her body heating up again, Jun wanted to return the pleasure Matt had given her, to which the maroon haired girl then got on her knees, took a hold of Matt's dick and took all of the Digidestined of Friendship's cock into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, dancing her tongue around Matt's manhood, which made Matt groan in pleasure.

For several minutes, Jun continued her blowjob, filling her ears with the sound of Matt groaning in pleasure and approval.

But soon, the Digidestined of Friendship felt his orgasm coming, causing him to call out. "Jun... I can't hold it... I'm... I'm cumming...!"  
As Matt arched his head into the air, the Digidestined of Friendship had his climax, releasing his load into Jun's mouth, which she was more than happy to swallow.

Removing Matt's cock from her mouth, Jun asked. "Oh, Matt, did you like that?"

"Yeah, I did..." Matt told Jun, which made her pleased with herself that she was able to do such a good job to please her boyfriend.

"I'm happy to know that, Matt." Jun replied in a submissive tone, as she smiled at him, before she stated seductively. "And you tasted pretty good too."

Matt smiled back, before he grabbed Jun, held her close to him as he inserted his member into Jun's vagina, before Matt began to thrust back and forth inside of Jun.

"Oh, Matt...Ah... Don't stop... Please more... Oh, Matt... Give me more...!" Jun moaned out as she wrapped her slender and sexy legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, wanting to feel of her beloved inside of her.

"Oh, yes... That's it, Jun... Ah... Keep going... You're so... Ah... so good...!"Matt groaned in reply.

As Matt and Jun continued to make love, both of them soon felt their climaxes about to hit them, causing Matt to groan out. "Oh, Jun... Ah... Jun... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Yes, Matt... Ah... Me too... Ah... And I want it... Ah... Give to me... Ah... Oh, Yes... Come inside me...!" Jun replied with the same amount of pleasure in her tone.

Both tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but inevitably, Jun cried out Matt's name in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over the Digidestined of Friendship's manhood, which was enough to set off Matt's orgasm.

And with loud groan of ecstasy, Matt filled Jun's womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Matt and Jun rested against the wall, both panting as their bodies demanded oxygen.

And once they both had recovered from their orgasms, Matt removed his cock from Jun's pussy.

After Matt removed his manhood from Jun's vagina, they stared into each other's eyes, which were full of love for the other, before Matt then asked Jun in an enticing tone. "Up for round two?"

Upon hearing Matt's question, Jun looked down and smiled and replied in a loving tone. "Whatever you wish, my love."

The pair then engaged in another loving kiss, while Matt guided his manhood back into Jun's snatch, feeling nothing but pleasure.

And while Matt knew that Gabumon, as well as Tai, Davis and Takato were in the same situation as him, his focus was on Jun and their lovemaking.


	3. A Foxy Ending

-Meanwhile, in another section of Odaiba -

Within the apartment that the Digimon Tamers were staying at, inside her room, Rika and Renamon, both of whom were naked, were lying on her bed, moaning loudly as they each had their fingers in their pussies, trying to 'relieve' themselves of all their sexual tension.

"Rika... I... I'm sorry I put you through this..." Renamon moaned out as the foxy Digimon continued to masturbate.

"It's ok..." Rika replied, knowing that the great urges in her body were not Renamon's fault, before the Digimon Queen then moaned. "I just wish it would go away already..."

"It helps if you fantasize about a male you desire..." Renamon told Rika, her cheeks flushed at what she had told Rika.

But looking at her Tamer, Renamon could see Rika, lost in her own lust as the redhead continued to finger her pussy, her eyes closed as she began to moan out. "Takato... Oh, Takato...!"

While Renamon was glad to know her advice had helped Rika, the foxy Digimon continued to finger herself, but found no relief.

Her mind was torn between Guilmon, Impmon and Cyberdramon, each of them had qualities that made them an ideal mate for her, but choosing one was not a decision Renamon was to take likely, for she knew once she mated with one of them, she would be theirs' forever.

However, Renamon was broken from her thoughts when she heard Rika cry out Takato's name loudly, releasing her love juices onto her fingers and the sheets beneath her.

"You were right, Renamon... Fantasizing did help..." Rika panted, feeling some relief from her climax, but longed for more.

"You're welcome..." Renamon replied, still trying to make herself cum.

Seeing Renamon had yet to climax, a lustful smile appeared on Rika's face, before she surprised Renamon when she grabbed her Digimon partner, forced her onto her stomach and sat on her back.

"Rika, what... what are you doing...?" Renamon questioned, causing Rika to continue to smile at the foxy Digimon.

"Since you helped me, I figured I help you." Rika replied, before asking. "When you told me about fantasizing, I noticed you were hesitant. Is that because you don't have a certain Digimon you long for?"

"No... I mean I do... but I can't choose..." Renamon confessed.

Her reply intrigued Rika.

Wanting an answer, Rika, using her own tail, began to slap Renamon's butt, causing the vixen Digimon to yelp underneath her Tamer.

"Please, Rika... Please stop...!" Renamon begged.

"Not until you tell me the name of the Digimon you want to take your pussy!" Rika said back, feeling the heat taking her over and making her more dominant.

Unable to hold back her feelings, Renamon cried out. "Guilmon!"

With her confession, Renamon then had her orgasm, making her arch her back and howl in pleasure, while Rika removed herself and laid beside her Digimon partner, before a smirk then appeared on the Digimon Queen's face.

Looking over, Rika smirked to see both Takato and Guilmon with stunned looks on their faces, while both were sporting large erections.

"Hey boys, we were just talking about you." Rika told them, making Renamon turn her head and smile too, glad to see Guilmon.

"Why don't you join us?" The vixen Digimon offered, shaking her hips and enticing Guilmon to come to her.

While Takato and Guilmon were stunned to find Rika and Renamon masturbating to the thought of them, their offer for them to take them left the boys speechless.

But through a combination of the love they each had for the other and Rika and Renamon's combined pheromones filling the room, Takato was unable to resist, removing his goggles, jacket, pants and boxers, allowing Rika to see Takato's naked body and his erect nine-inch manhood, while Renamon licked her lips when she got a good look at Guilmon's body, as well as the ten-inch cock that hung between his legs.

Joining Rika and Renamon on the bed, the couples engaged each other in a deep and passion filled kiss.

As the couples continued to kiss, Takato and Guilmon soon broke from Rika and Renamon's lips and started to kiss around their necks, down their chests, until the brunette had reached Rika's pussy, which were getting quite wet, while Guilmon focus remained on Renamon's breasts, to which the bearer of the Hazard Mark then kissed Renamon's right breast, while fondling her left, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pleasure, before her pleasure heightened as she felt his tail snaked its way into her pussy.

"Ah...Oh, Guilmon... Ah... That's... Ah... That's great...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, before Guilmon began to massage her left breast, while he moved his head to Renamon's right and began to lick around, before sucking and biting gently on her nipple, as his tail continued to thrust in and out of her vagina.

"Oh, yes... yes... Ah... Don't stop... Oh, Guilmon...!" Renamon cried out in pleasure as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

And, moments later, Renamon screamed out in pleasure as she had her orgasm and came, causing the foxy Digimon to release her sexual fluids on most of Guilmon's tail, while the rest dripped onto Rika's bed, leaving Renamon breathless, while Guilmon, thanks to his training, still had energy to spare, to which the red dino Digimon removed his tail from Renamon's threshold and laid by her side.

Around the same time Guilmon was pleasuring Renamon's breasts, filling her with amazing amounts of pleasure, so too was Rika being rewarded pleasure from her, who had his head in between her legs and was lashing at her pussy.

Rika moaned out in pleasure and excitement as she placed her hands on the back of Takato's head, pushing his head forward, allowing him to access more of her pussy as he continued to eat her out, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Takato, it... it feels so good... Ah... Yes, Takato...!"

Continuing to pleasure his beloved, Takato licked and sucked Rika's pussy lips as hard as he could, causing Rika to yell in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Takato's mouth and onto the mattress

"How did that feel?" Takato asked Rika, who replied in a loving and breathless tone. "It... It was great..."

Takato smiled, before he and Rika then heard Renamon cry out from her orgasm.

"And it seems you aren't the only one who is enjoying this." Takato commented, as he and Rika looked over to see Renamon on her back with a look of pleasure and lust on her face.

"Oh, Guilmon... you were wonderful..." Renamon then said, before kissing Guilmon, who gladly kissed her back, making the vixen Digimon moan as she felt her Guilmon's tongue invade and explore her mouth.

"I'm glad I made you feel good." Guilmon replied as he broke from Renamon's lips and smiled at her, making Renamon smile back at Guilmon, before her smile turned to one full of lust and slyness.

"But now I think I made me feel good." Renamon said, before she climbed on top of Guilmon, kissed down Guilmon's chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she reached his member, which she took into her mouth and gave Guilmon a loving blowjob.

"Rena... Renamon, that feels really... Ah... really good...!" Guilmon groaned, making Renamon smile around Guilmon's member as she continued to pleasure him.

Sucking his manhood and giving Guilmon as much pleasure as she could provide him, Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of Renamon's head and groaned out. "Renamon, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!"

Hearing Guilmon's warning encouraged Renamon to continue to pleasure him, in which she used her paws to massage Guilmon's balls, making him groan louder, before Guilmon then groaned out Renamon's name loudly as he came, releasing his load into her mouth.

With his orgasm over, Guilmon removed his hands from Renamon's head, allowing her to remove his cock from her mouth.

"You taste so sweet." Renamon said in a loving tone, enjoying the taste of Guilmon's seed, which made Guilmon smile in lust, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard Mark felt his desire for Renamon take over, making him then grab Renamon and reposition her on all fours, before he placed his hands on Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her pussy, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back in pleasure.

"Oh, Guil... Ah... Guilmon, please keep going... I want this so badly...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, leaving her body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure.

Renamon moaned erotically as each thrust she felt made her forget she was a fighter, ready to stay forever by Guilmon's side and to also bare her mate's Digi-Egg.

And soon, Renamon was unable to contain her pleasure.

"Oh, Guilmon!" Renamon cried out as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Guilmon's manhood, which caused Guilmon to then let out an almost primal groan as he had his orgasm and released his seed into Renamon's pussy.

Around the same as Guilmon and Renamon were mating, so too were Takato and Rika indulged in their own pleasure.

Rika began to moan out as Takato inserted his manhood deep into her folds and began to make love to her.

"Rika, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Takato groaned in pleasure, enjoying not only the feel of Rika's body, but watching as Rika's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

"Oh, Takato... I love it... I love you...!" Rika moaned loudly in reply, loving the pleasure the brunette was giving her.

For two more hours, the pair continued, and in both Rika and Renamon's minds, nothing else mattered, nothing but those they loved, as both the girl's vaginal walls hugged their lover's cocks warmly and tightly.

But soon, Rika began to move around frantically as she could feel she and Takato were both close to their orgasms, to which he and Rika let out loud moans and groans of pleasure as they had their climaxes and came.

Both Takato and Guilmon released their seed into Rika and Renamon's wombs, filling them up nicely, making both women gasp in joy upon feeling their lover's climax and their own, before they then collapsed in their lovers' arms.

Takato and Rika laid on the bed hugging each other as Takato stroked her skin.

"You've done well, my love." Takato smiled, making Rika smile back and replied lovingly. "I love you, Takato."

"And I love you, too, Rika." Takato said in reply, before gently kissing her lips, which she happily returned, before they broke from their kiss, closed their eyes and fell asleep.

And while Takato and Rika had confessed their love for each other and were now sleeping in loving embrace, Renamon was lying on top of Guilmon, hugging him as he hugged back, stroking her butt and making her purr in enjoyment at his skilled claws.

"And I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said as she lovingly gazed up at her Master's face, making him smile and reply with the same love in his tone "And I love you, too, Renamon."

After giving Renamon a final loving kiss, Guilmon closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, while Renamon remained awake, smiling lovingly at her mate, while moving her hand down her stomach, showing Renamon's stomach now had the same Hazard symbol on it, just like Guilmon's, showing she was now his.

Rubbing her stomach, Renamon knew it wouldn't be long until she would be carrying Guilmon's Digi-Eggs and being the mother to his children.

-Several hours later, End Lemons-

After the effect of their heat was over, the Digidestined and Digimon Tamers all met at Mimi's place, asking her and Palmon how America was and all they did, to which Mimi told them it was great, especially the shopping, but she was glad to be back in Odaiba with her friends.

And while the girl's new features first took them aback, they all knew they were still the same friends they cared for.

Curious, Mimi asked. "So, how does it feel being half Digimon now?"

In response to Mimi's question, Kari, Sora, Rika and Jun all smiled, before the Digidestined of Light replied.

"I admit, it did feel weird at first, but you eventually get used to it." Kari said, looking at her tail and watching it sway around.

"Especially when you have someone by your side." Sora added as she nuzzled her head against Tai's.

Glad to see her female friends now all had a man they loved, Mimi smiled, before she turned her attention to Palmon and said. "I wonder what things will happen to me when you go into heat."

"I am unsure of what the results maybe, but I bet you'll make a cute Palmon." Izzy commented, blushing a little.

Hearing that, Mimi blushed too.

"You think so?" She asked.

While Izzy and Mimi were both blushing, Tentomon and Palmon smiled.

"I'm glad Izzy managed to express his feelings to Mimi, even if it was a fraction of how he really feels." Tentomon whispered.

"I know what you mean." Palmon replied, before admitting. "Between us, when we were in America, Mimi said she missed Izzy the most and would often talk about him."

"And whenever we were alone, Izzy would confide in me about how he felt about Mimi." Tentomon replied, then realizing what he said and quickly told Palmon nervously. "Oh dear, that was a secret. Promise Izzy you won't tell him I told you."

"I promise." Palmon said, before she kissed Tentomon's cheek, making him blush.

"I missed you." The Digimon of Sincerity then told Tentomon, making him face Palmon and reply. "I missed you as well."

"Do you think Izzy and Mimi will express their true feelings soon?" Tentomon asked in a curious tone, which caused a smile to appear on Palmon's face.

"With the way my body feels, it's only a matter of time." Palmon replied slyly.

The End.


End file.
